narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanatsu
| affiliation = Sadame | team = | partner = Takeo Ōnami, Amai | family = Unnamed daughter (deceased) | rank = | registration = None | academy age = | chunin age = | occupation = (formerly) Terrorist | nature type = (affinity) | jutsu = | tools = | other = }} Nanatsu (ナナツ, Nanatsu) is an and a current member of terrorist organization Sadame. Originally an from an unknown village, Nanatsu became a after he was forced to undergo scientific experimentation in an attempt to convert him into a human weapon. As such, he is a devoted adherent to the principles of Sadame, as he firmly believes technology to be one of the greatest evils of modern humanity. He is also known as Cataclysm (災厄, Saiyaku) for the destructive nature of his unique abilities. Background Nanatsu, whose real name was Shōta Komura, was born in a supposedly minor hidden village. While the rest of the world seemed to enjoy a period of general peace, prosperity, and reconstruction following the era of , Nanatsu's village was torn apart by rival factions who fought bitterly for control of the hidden village. Since the shinobi of his village were relatively unskilled, they soon turned to technology in their bid for power. Nanatsu, however, rejected this mentality and focused on improving his own natural talents in . He later became a member of his village's , who remained neutral throughout the various technology-driven conflicts and carried out their orders regardless of who was in power. Often they served as both the implement of a new leader's success as well as their fatal downfall as the political scales tipped back and forth wildly and loyalties traded hands on a nearly daily basis. During this time, Nanatsu completed countless successful missions and came to refine his abilities as a Shinobi. As the years passed and his missions became increasingly dangerous, Nanatsu found that, more often than not, he was the only surviving member of his team to return home, perhaps a result of his comrades being caught in the wake of the destruction he wreaked in battle. This eventually earned him the alias of Cataclysm (災厄, Saiyaku) due to the collateral damage that would inevitably result from his involvement in an operation. Nanatsu maintained a private life largely disconnected from his reputation as a heartless Anbu. Somewhere along the way he had a daughter, who he raised by himself and cared for dearly. One day, Nanatsu's daughter was accidentally present during one of his assignments, and when he released his powers she was tragically caught in the cross-fire. Nanatsu himself had been mortally injured in trying to prevent the explosion that had killed his daughter, and his mangled body was brought back to the village research center, where he became a human experiement for Project Blue. He miraculously survived, although the process that had converted him into a human weapon left his sanity barely intact. He had forgotten his true name and much of his past, including his years spent as an Anbu and the kunoichi he had once loved. However, he still vividly recalled his daughter, and her memory allowed him to cling to life as he was altered to become more machine than human. During the endless operations, Nanatsu begged to be allowed to see his daughter, whom he still believed to be alive. While he had forgotten her name, he remembered that it had been her birthday and called her Nanatsu (七つ, "seven"). After muttering the word over and over again, the name he had given her eventually became his own. The researchers overseeing his experimentation used his desire as a form of leverage. They told him that while he could not see his daughter yet, he would eventually be able to meet with her so long as he did everything they asked. Years passed, and Nanatsu was once again became a destructive force for his village. Each time he carried out the will of his superiors, he would watch as enemies were utterly obliterated by his own power, and every time he heard the screams of the dying, the discrepancy that existed at the back of his mind began to surface, but he continued to suppress the knowledge of his daughter’s death. Around this same time, Sadame began to gather strength, and Nanatsu's village was one of their first targets due to the various technological experiments they had conducted (including Nanatsu). However, Sadame seemed to recognize him for what he was, and as opposed to destroying him they offered him a second chance to join the organization and fight against the technology that had turned him into a monster. He agreed. Personality Appearance Equipment Abilities Nanatsu is a humanoid weapon, meaning he is more machine than human at this point. As such, he functions as a self-contained . He can produce waves of chakra-induced electromagnetic energy, which means he can shut down surrounding technology as well as short-out some kinds of ninjutsu (aka, lightning-based attacks). He can disrupt and intercept electronic communication, crush armor made out of metal, etc. He also has a limited control over gravity, but mostly uses this technique to paralyze enemies by magnetizing them to the ground, after which he approaches them slowly until he is close enough to deliver a killing blow. People effected by his powers will find they have most sound around them completely blocked out, which suggests he is a walking, refined version of a . He can also create a version of using his EMP powers. As a shinobi, Nanatsu was highly skilled in a unique application of jutsu. Using a variant of the , Nanatsu was able to "teleport" explosive chakra over great distances via a beam of highly condensed eletrical energy. Upon contact with its target, this beam would unleash an extremely powerful explosion that resembled the destruction caused by techniques. It is hinted that he may have been a user of a , thereby utilizing a combination of and lightning release natures in order to achieve such large-scale explosions. After becoming a humanoid weapon, Nanatsu was able to combine his Heavenly Transfer Technique with his EMP powers in order to refine the precision and distance of his explosions. He can also use the Heavenly Transfer Technique on himself due to his highly durable, nearly mechanic body, which allows him to quickly "teleport" across the battlefield in order to keep out of range of his opponents. Plot Trivia Quotes Category:Sadame